


Learning Through Watching

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Something on trust, that includes some backstory?





	Learning Through Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyctanthes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctanthes/gifts).



I watch you, you watch me, we learn each other's secrets.

I let you find enough of mine to make everything about us work. It's one thing I can give you, something that makes us real.

Maybe, in time, I will give you more. Some day, you might find the keys to who I really am.

I hope you share what you find then with me, so maybe I can unspin my own tales.

Will you trust me when you learn I don't know who I am?

I hope so, even as I look to who we can be, together.


End file.
